The preparation and use of synthetic hydrocarbons as drilling fluids and lube oils is known in the art. One method for preparing such hydrocarbons utilizes a boron trifluoride catalyst to oligomerize alpha-olefins. However, boron trifluoride is toxic and, upon contact with water or steam, produces toxic and corrosive fumes. Moreover, disposal of boron trifluoride residues presents an environmental problem.
Only a small fraction of the commercially available products of olefin oligomerization are useful in drilling fluids. Thus, the synthetic hydrocarbons are often in short supply and not readily available.
Many processes require rigorous reaction conditions. Such conditions can cause hydrocarbon cracking and oligomerization and require high energy consumption.